Ultimate Alien Anthology
Ultimate Alien Anthology, to druga wersja podręcznika (w wersji Revised) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2003 roku i jego autorami są Eric Cagle, Michael Mikaelian, Steve Miller, J. D. Wiker, Cory J. Herndon i Owen K. C. Stephens. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **Alien Heroes **Customized Aliens **Core Rules Updates *Chapter One: Alien Species **Reading the Entries **Adding Archetypes ***Abyssin ***Adarian ***Advozse ***Amanin ***Anomid ***Anx ***Anzat ***Aqualish ***Arcona ***Arkanian ***Ayrou ***Balosar ***Barabel ***Baragwin ***Bartokk ***Besalisk ***Bimm ***Bith ***Blood Carver ***Bothan ***Caamasi ***Caarite ***Cathar ***Celegian ***Cerean ***Chadra-Fan ***Chagrian ***Charon ***Chev ***Chevin ***Chiss ***Clawdite ***Codru-Ji ****Wyrwulf (Codru-Ji Child) ***Colicoid ***Cragmoloid ***Dantari ***Dashade ***Defel ***Devaronian ***Draethos ***Drall ***Dressellian ***Dug ***Duros ***Ebranite ***Elom ***Elomin ***Em'liy ***Ewok ***Falleen ***Farghul ***Feeorin ***Filordus ***Frozian ***Gamorrean ***Gand ***Geonosian ***Givin ***Gossam ***Gotal ***Gran ***Gungan ***Herglic ***H'nemthe ***Ho'Din ***Houk ***Hutt ***Iktotchi ***Iotran ***Ishi Tib ***Ithorian ***Jawa ***Jenet ***Kaminoan ***Kel Dor ***Kerestian ***Khil ***Khommite ***Kian'thar ***Kitonak ***Klatooinian ***Koorivar ***Krevaaki ***Krish ***Kubaz ***Kushiban ***Lannik ***Lepi ***Menahuun ***Miraluka ***Mon Calamari ***Morseerian ***Mrlssi ***Muun ***Myneyrsh ***Nagai ***Nautolan ***Nazzar ***Neimoidian ***Neti ***Nikto ****Esral'sa'Nikto (Mountain Nikto) ****Gluss'sa'Nikto (Pale Nikto) ****Kadas'sa'Nikto (Green Nikto) ****Kajain'sa'Nikto (Red Nikto) ****M'shento'su'Nikto (Southern Nikto) ***Nimbanel ***Noehon ***Noghri ***Nosaurian ***Nuknog ***Omwati ***Ortolan ***Pacithhip ***Pa'lowick ***Phindian ***Pho Ph'eahian ***Psadan ***Quarren ***Quermian ***Qwohog ***Ranat ***Ranth ***Rodian ***Ruurian ***Rybet ***Ryn ***Sakiyan ***Sanyassan ***Sarkan ***Sauvax ***Selonian ***Shi'ido ***Shistavanen ***Skakoan ***Skrilling ***S'kytri ***Sludir ***Sluissi ***Snivvian ***Spiner ***Squib ***Ssi-Ruu ***Sullustan ***Talz ***Tarasin ***Tarro ***Temolak ***Thakwaash ***Thisspiasian ***Tiss'shar ****Ask-ar ****Isk-ar ****Kal-ar ****Nil-ar ****Orl-ar ****Sil-ar ***Togorian ***Togruta ***Toong ***Toydarian ***Trandoshan ***Trianii ***T'surr ***Tunroth ***Tusken Raider ***Twi'lek ***Ubese ***Ugnaught ***Umbaran ***Verpine ***Vodran ***Vor ***Vratix ***Vuvrian ***Weequay ***Whiphid ***Wookiee ***Woostoid ***Xexto ***Yarkora ***Yevetha ***Yinchorri ***Yuuzhan Vong ***Yuzzem ***Zabrak ***Zehethbra ***Zeltron *Chapter Two: Prestige Classes **Aerobat ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Flashy Flier ****Aerial Defense ****Improved Flying Speed ****Power Dive ****Aerial Evasion ****Bonus Feat ****Spiraling Charge ****Uncanny Flying **Beastwarden ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Starting Feats ****Familiar ****Bonus Feats ****Increased Speed ****Herd Animal Companion ****Mount Defense ****Calming Aura ****Predator Companion ****Animal Senses **Big-Game Hunter ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Bonus Feats ****Expert Stalker ****Poison Resistance ****Ignore Damage Reduction ****Frightful Presence **Bodyguard ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Harm's Way ****Combat Sense ****Bonus Feats ****Surprising Vigor ****Improved Charge ****Defensive Strike ****Blanket Protection **Changeling ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Impersonation ****Master Linguist ****Quick Change ****Bonus Feats ****Minor Transformation ****Major Transformation ****Painless Transformation **Findsman ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Starting Feats ****Notoriety ****Target Bonus ****Swirling Mists ****Free Farseeing ****Sneak Attack ****Locate Target **Mystic Agent ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Closed Mind ****Weapon Concealment ****Wallwalk ****Channel Vitality ****Bonus Feats ****Unarmed Force Stun ****Contact ****Improved Force Stun **Telepath ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Thought Sensor ****Mind Probe ****Bonus Feats ****Psychic Citadel ****Mind Shard ****Thought Bomb ****Neural Storm ****Psychic Scourge ****Receptacle ****Psychic Avatar *Appendix I: New Feats **Beast Language (Force Feat) **Chitinous **Improved Darkvision **Improved Flight **Improved Flyby Attack **Improved Low-Light Vision **Know Enemy **Mounted Combat **Multidexterity **Multiweapon Fighting **Razorbite **Razorclaws **Ride-By Attack **Spirited Charge **Thick Hide **Trample *Appendix II: Playing the Yuuzhan Vong **Classes ***Fringer ***Noble ***Scoundrel ***Scout ***Soldier ***Tech Specialist ***Diplomat ***Expert ***Thug **Prestige Classes **Skill Restrictions **Feat Restrictions *Index: Alien Homeworlds ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Abyssin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Adarian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Advozse - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Amanin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Anomid - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Anomid Vocalizer Mask - dane urządzenia *Anx - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Anzat - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Aqualish - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Arcona - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Arkanian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ayrou - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Balosar - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Barabel - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Baragwin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Bartokk - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Besalisk - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Bimm - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Bith - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kloo Horn - dane instrumentu muzycznego *Blood Carver - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Bothan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Caamasi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Caarite - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Cathar - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Celegian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Celegian Life-Support Chamber - dane urządzenia *Cerean - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Shyarn - dane broni *Kasha - dane przedmiotu *Chadra-Fan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chagrian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Charon - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chev - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chevin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chiss - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Charric - dane broni *Clawdite - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Codru-Ji - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Colicoid - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Cragmoloid - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Dantari - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Dashade - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sonic Blaster - dane broni *Defel - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Devaronian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Draethos - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Drall - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Dressellian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Dressellian Projectile Rifle - dane broni *Dug - dane gatunku inteligentnego *B'hedda - dane broni *Duros - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ebranite - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Elom - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Elomin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Em'liy - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ewok - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Falleen - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Farghul - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Feeorin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Double Vibroblade - dane broni *Filordus - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Frozian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gamorrean - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Arg'garok - dane broni *M'uhk'gfa - dane zbroi *Thogk - dane broni *Gand - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gand Shockprod - dane broni *Geonosian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Geonosian Electro-Staff - dane broni *Geonosian Sonic-Staff - dane broni *Givin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gossam - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gotal - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gran - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gungan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Herglic - dane gatunku inteligentnego *H'nemthe - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ho'Din - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Houk - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Hutt - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Hutt Battle Armor - dane zbroi *Iktotchi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Iotran - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Iotran Braceman Armor - dane zbroi *Braceman Armor Tangler Gun - dane broni *Braceman Armor Mini Flechette Gun - dane broni *Ishi Tib - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Tibrin Kish'nol Coral Scepter - dane broni *Ithorian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Jawa - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ion Grenade - dane broni *Jenet - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kaminoan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kel Dor - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kel Dor Antiox Breath Mask - dane urządzenia *Kerestian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kerestian Darkstick - dane broni *Khil - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Khommite - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kian'thar - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kitonak - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chidinkalu - dane instrumentu muzycznego *Klatooinian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Koorivar - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Krevaaki - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Krish - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kubaz - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kushiban - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Lannik - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Lepi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Menahuun - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Miraluka - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Mon Calamari - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Subaqua Blaster - dane broni *Morseerian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Morseerian Environmental Suit - dane zbroi *Mrlssi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Muun - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Myneyrsh - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nagai - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Electromesh Armor - dane zbroi *Tehk'la Blade - dane broni *Nautolan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nazzar - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Neimoidian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Neti - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nikto - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Das'skar Hunting Mask - dane przedmiotu *Nimbanel - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Noehon - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Noghri - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nosaurian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nuknog - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Omwati - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ortolan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Pacithhip - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Pa'lowick - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Phindian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Pho Ph'eahian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Psadan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Quarren - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Quermian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Qwohog - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Qwohog Vocalizer Mask - dane przedmiotu *Ranat - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ranth - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Rodian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Rodian Cryogen Whip - dane broni *Rodian Longrifle - dane broni *Ruurian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Rybet - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ryn - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sakiyan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sanyassan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sarkan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sauvax - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gruush - dane broni *Selonian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Shi'ido - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Shistavanen - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Skakoan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Skakoan Pressure Suit - dane zbroi *Skrilling - dane gatunku inteligentnego *S'kytri - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sludir - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sluissi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Snivvian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Spiner - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Squib - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Squib Battering Ram - dane urządzenia *Ssi-Ruu - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sullustan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *SoroSuub Duo Blaster Carbine - dane broni *Talz - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Tarasin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Tarro - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Temolak - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Thakwaash - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Thisspiasian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Tiss'shar - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Togorian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Togorian Scimitar - dane broni *Togorian Vibro-Scimitar - dane broni *Togruta - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Toong - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Toydarian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Trandoshan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Slavemaster Stun Carbine - dane broni *Trianii - dane gatunku inteligentnego *T'surr - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Tunroth - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Klirun - dane broni *Tusken Raider - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Twi'lek - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Twi'lek Antistun Suit - dane zbroi *Ubese - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ubese Environmental Suit - dane zbroi *Ugnaught - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Umbaran - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Umbaran Shadowcloak - dane zbroi *Verpine - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Vodran - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Vor - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Vratix - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Vuvrian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Weequay - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Whiphid - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Wookiee - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Woostoid - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Xexto - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Yarkora - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Yevetha - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Yinchorri - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Yinchorri Flutter Pack - dane urządzenia *Yuuzhan Vong - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Yuuzhan Vong Gods *Glistaweb - dane zbroi *Thud Bug - dane broni *Table 1-1: Vorduun Crab-Shell Armor *Yuzzem - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Zabrak - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Iridonian Double-Bladed Fighting Pike (Zhaboka) - dane broni *Zehethbra - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Zeltron - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Elixir of Infatuation - dane środka chemicznego *Table 2-1: The Aerobat *Table 2-2: The Beastwarden *Sample Beastwarden Familiars **Diminutive Aquatic Creature **Diminutive Insectoid Creature **Diminutive Mammalian Creature **Tiny Avian Creature **Tiny Reptilian Creature *Table 2-3: The Big-Game Hunter *Table 2-4: The Bodyguard *Table 2-5: The Changeling *Table 2-6: The Findsman *Table 2-7: The Mystic Agent *Table 2-8: The Telepath *Yuuzhan Vong Gear **Using Yuuzhan Vong Biotechnology **Requisitioning Yuuzhan Vong Equipment ***Requested Item ****Amphistaff ****Blorash jelly ****Coufee ****Gnullith ****Ooglith masquer ****Razorbug ****Thud bug ****Tizowyrm ****Tsaisi ****Villip ****Vonduun crab-shell armor ****Coralskipper ***Character's Status ****Shaper or priest ****Intendant ****Warrior ****Worker ****Shamed One ''Credits: *Designers - Eric Cagle, Michael Mikaelian, Cory J. Herndon, Steve Miller, Owen K. C. Stephens, J. D. Wiker *Developer, Editor, And Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Art Director - Robert Raper *Cover Artist - Tommy Lee Edwards *Interior Artists - Kalman Andrasofszky, Dan Brereton, Carl Critchlow, Doug Alexander Gregory, Jeremy Jarvis, Raven Mimura, Mikael Noguchi, R. K. Post, Vindo Rams, Sam Wood *Graphic Designers - Abigail Fein, Robert Raper *Graphic Production Specialists - Angelika Lokotz, Carmen Cheung *Project Manager - Martin Durham *Production Manager - Chas Delong *Director Of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Vice President Of Publishing - Mary Kirchoff *Category Manager - Anthony Valterra *Lucas Licensing Editor - Michelle Vuckovich *Lucas Licensing Art Editor - Iain Morris *Original Alien Anthology Editors - Brian Campbell, Cory J. Herndon *Original Art Direction - Sean Glenn ''Online dodatki: *The Meerians and the Tchuukthai: Ultimate Alien Anthology Web Enhancement Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)